One body two souls
by Fanfictiongirl29
Summary: Inspired by mitsuki0tennyo's Code Geass: Rebellion Knight. Instead of Anya behind the pillar the night of Marianne's murder it's Lelouch. Charles find out about Marianne in Lelouch's body and keeps him within Pendragon to protect him and Marianne. The story changes with Lelouch never going to Japan and Marianne in his body.
1. Prolouge

Inspired by mitsuki0tennyo's Code Geass: Rebellion Knight. I know the story was down YEARS ago, but I only just read it and I loved it, and since she/he never continued it I thought I'd try my own.

Don't own Code Geass.

* * *

Prolouge

Lelouch was walking around Ares Villa late at night, he couldn't sleep so he decided to walk around.

He didn't notice the girl his mother, Marianne Vi Britannia, was training, Anya Alstreim, bump into him. "Sorry, didn't see you, Your majesty" Anya said as she bowed "It's okay Anya, and how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lelouch," he said with a smile "What are you doing here?"

"I got lost on the way to my room"

"Well your room is right down the hall take a left and there you are" he pointed out, she smiled at him "Thank you, your- Lelouch" she walked by him and headed in the direction he showed her. Once she was gone he walked towards the entrance where his mother said she would be.

He quietly opened the door and found his mother on top of the steps in front of a ten year old blond boy, Lelouch quickly ran as quietly as he can behind the pillar that was right in front of his mother.

"V.V. what-" she started but was cut off by two guards entering the staircase, Marianne had an angry expression on her face when the guards entered and immediately began the stairs up towards them "I said I wanted to be al-" she was cut off once again when V.V. whipped out a gun and started shooting at them.

Lelouch stared wide-eyed as his mother's body slowly fell to floor along with the two guards. V.V. put the gun down and pulled out a phone "Find someone who can be a false witness. Preferably a child, make this look the work of terrorists" he hanged up and walked out of the room.

Lelouch just kept hiding behind the pillar staring at the eyes of his mother, he failed to notice the symbol in Marianne's eye. Just as his mother's eyes closed he suddenly felt light headed and fell into darkness.

* * *

Marianne saw Lelouch hidden behind the pillar staring at her wide-eyed, she activated her Geass and felt her soul go into her son's.

She had to get to C.C. or Charles, knowing V.V. his false witness would probably be Nunnally. She couldn't let that happen, Nunnally had her whole life ahead of her, Marianne wouldn't know what kind of scene V.V. would set up to make it look like the work terrorists.

Marianne immediately felt herself land in Lelouch's body, she stood up looking over her sons body. She never thought she'd use her Geass on her own children, it was one of the things she promised herself, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

She looked at her body one last time and walked away to look for C.C., or at least try to make the telepathic connection between.

As soon as she was out the entrance hall she concentrated on trying to contact C.C. "Come on, C.C. answer." her voice sounded like Lelouch, which shocked her at first "Come on, Marianne concentrate!" she said.

She walked around the Villa a few times before finding C.C. near the lake. She immediately sprinted toward the girl as fast as Lelouch's small legs could.

"C.C.!" she yelled, the green head girl turned towards her with the blank expression on her face "Marianne," she said as Marianne stopped in front of her "I thought you promised to never use Geass on your children. And yet here you are in your sons body"

"I had no choice C.C., V.V. assassinated me a few minutes ago. I was fading away, I had to survive, I had to warn tell you" C.C. had confused look on her face

"Warn me about what?"

"I need you to hide Nunnally"

"Why?"

"V.V. wants to make her a false witness. I don't what he'll do, but I need her to be safe"

"And what would I tell her?"

"Tell her your a friend of mine, that you needed to show her something!"

"Fine," she started to walk away "But contact me as soon as your announced dead"

Marianne had a smile on her- Lelouch's- face "Thank you C2"

C.C. still walked away not turning back once. Marianne walked towards the edge of the water and looked at the reflection of her first child's face, the only difference was that his eyes were rimmed with red, an effect of her Geass. "Time to break the news to Charles" she said, she walked back towards the Villa.

* * *

As soon as she was back in Lelouch's room she sat down on her sons bed and began modifying his memories so that Lelouch wouldn't remember any event of this night, another perk of her Geass.

She looked at the mirror in front of her, and saw Lelouch's face staring back at her, she felt a pang of guilt. She didn't really want to invade Lelouch's body but she had to survive and make sure that at least her children were safe.

She knew Nunnally was safe because she peeked into her bedroom and saw C.C. standing beside Nunnally as the young princess packed her belongins.

She laid down on the bed and let Lelouch take back control of his body, and felt herself go into the back of Lelouch's mind.

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Lelouch woke up feeling as though he was missing something. He couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen today.

He shook of the feeling and changed into some fresh clothes.

Once he was done he made his way towards Nunnally's room to wake her up for her class, only to find her bed empty and made and a note on top of her pillow. He frowned and walked over to the note and picked it up:

_Dear Lelouch,_

_I'm sorry for telling you this through a note but last night a friend of mother's came _

_and told me that she needed to show me something._

_According to her I'd be back sometime this afternoon, tell mother and father._

_I don't want them to worry!_

_Love,_

_Nunnally_

Lelouch frowned but pocketed the note. He walked towards the entrance hall with a feeling of dread that he couldn't shake off.

Lelouch was near the entrance hall when he heard it. The sound of gun shots shattering glass.

He immediately ran and pushed the door open and stood wide-eyed at the top of the stairs. Looking down he saw the broken bodies of Marianne and two guards, blood gushing from the wounds onto the steps. He put his hands on his hair and felt himself drop to his knees and let out a horrifying scream

* * *

Cornelia, Euphemia, Schneziel, and Clovis were in Ares Villa looking for Lelouch and Nunnally, they were here for their classes and were walking towards their rooms when the sound of gun shots and shattering glass broke through the silence.

They looked at each other with worried expressions. They were brought out of their musings by a loud scream.

They looked at each other with wide and terrified eyes. That scream belonged to Lelouch. "LELOUCH!" they all shouted and ran towards the entrance hall fearing the worse.

They pushed the doors of the entrance hall open and found it crowded with people, they pushed their way towards the front and found a hysterical Lelouch kneeling in front of the bodies of two guards and Lady Marianne.

Schneziel and Clovis ran towards the body of the Empress along with six other guards on their heels, Cornelia talked with two guard and ordered them to get everybody out while Euphemia comforted a crying Lelouch.

A guard came forward with three blankets, one for each body. Schneziel and Clovis began wrapping the body of the late Empress, afterwards two guards carried the body out of the hall followed behind by the four other guards carrying the guards body.

"Where's Nunnally?" Cornelia asked after the two guards she was talking with left to secure the area and find the assassins, instead of answering her Lelouch pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Clovis. Clovis took it and read-a-loud "Dear Lelouch, I'm sorry for telling you this through a note but last night a friend of mother's came and told me that she needed to show me something. According to her I'd be back sometime this afternoon, tell mother and father. I don't want them to worry! Love, Nunnally"

Schneziel let out a sigh of relief "At least Nunnally's safe" Cornelia took the note out of Clovis' hand and looked at it again "Just be glad that she wasn't caught in the crossfire" said Clovis

Euphemia handed Lelouch, who was hiccuping and staring wide-eyed at the floor, to Schneziel who kneeled beside them and rubbed circles in his back "I'll take him to the medical bay" said Schneziel standing up "Why?" asked Euphie, she too standing up Schneziel looked at her carrying Lelouch bridal style "Euphie, he just saw the body of his mother. I need to make sure that he's okay, that there isn't some kind of trauma" Euphie nodded and Schneziel walked towards the medical bay comforting an unresponsive Lelouch.

As soon as they left maids came out and began cleaning the blood off the floor "This is a sad day in Britannia" said Cornelia as they walked out of the hall, having a last look at entrance hall "It is" answered Euphemia as they made their way towards the medical bay.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 2

Lelouch didn't know what possessed him to talk to his father about his mother's death. He suddenly found himself in front of the throne room.

He remembered telling Nunnally that mother was dead and comforting him in her room as soon as she came home. He and Nunnally found themselves in the den with Euphemia, Clovis, Schneziel, and Cornelia comforting both of them and help planning the funeral for Marianne.

Lelouch took a deep breath and walked in the throne room shaking a bit. As soon as he walked in whispers began through out the room:

_'Did you hear? Lady Marianne was murdered in Ares Villa!' _

_'Ares Villa? How did terrorists get in? It's the most secure place in Pendragon, considering the Empress lived there'_

_'Apparently Prince Lelouch was the one who found his mother's body'_

_'No wonder he looks like he'll collapse any second now'_

Lelouch got down on one knee and immediately he felt himself go into darkness.

* * *

Marianne took control over Lelouch's body as soon he got down on one knee, she kept her head down in order to surprise Charles, and the fact that some nobles would be concerned by the fact that Lelouch's eyes were rimmed with red.

"Your highness," she said "I request a private audience with you"

"Why would I do that?" Charles asked

"Because it's about the Sword Of Akasha" whispers began to fill the room again, and Charles' eyes went wide with shock and immediately ordered everyone out.

As soon as the last person filed out and the guards closed the door. Charles watched as Leouch stood up, still keeping his head down "Why not show you face boy?" he asked "Because," Lelouch said "I don't want the others to know about Geass" Charles stood up suddenly and looked at his son who let his head up, Charles took another step back when he noticed that his sons pupils were rimmed with red...A sign that Geass was used on him. Charles tried to process who would use Geass on Lelouch, obviously he wouldn't, Bismark's didn't leave a trace, and Marianne was dead. "Who-" Charles asked but was cut off by Lelouch "Honestly Charles, don't you notice your own wife's Geass?," she crossed her arms over her chest and had a pout on her- Lelouch's- face "I feel hurt"

"Marianne?" he asked walking down the steps towards his son, a smirk appeared on Lelouch's face "Good guess"

He stopped in front of Lelouch's body with Marianne's soul in him "You took over Lelouch's body. I thought you'd never do that?"

"I had no choice, I was dying. Lelouch was the only person there that I could take over"

"Since your here, I've been wondering," he said, he was hesitant to touch Marianne. She was in her son's body after all, it would be weird."Who killed?"

Marianne looked away from him with a sad expression "The truth would sadden you, Charles"

Charles took Lelouch's hand in his own, it still felt weird though "Please, I want to avenge you" Marianne looked at him, with the eyes that Lelouch had inherited and the eyes he loved. The only thing that ruined it was the red around his eyes. "Fine," she sighed "It was V.V."

Charles let go of her hands and took a step back "V.V.?," he gulped "You were right. It does sadden me"

"What now?"

Charles looked at her "Lelouch is unaware that you are inhabiting his body?" he said, Marianne looked sad again "Yes, I intend to keep it that way." Charles raised an eyebrow "What about the holes in his memory?"

"I'd just keep modifying it"

"Marianne, that would be a bad idea. It might ruin his memory"

"The fact that his _dead _mother is inhabiting his body might also be bad too Charles"

"What now? Do I confront V.V. about your murder" Marianne's eyes went wide and shook her head fast "No! V.V. think's that there wasn't any witness'. If he thinks that you know he'd be suspicious! He even wanted to make Nunnally a false witness!" Marianne took Charles hand into her small hands "If you really want to avenge me," she placed her hand on his face, she had to tiptoe to do it though "Then protect our children." Charles held Marianne's hands to his face "What about you?"

She smiled "Do whatever you can to protect me. Have knights follow Lelouch, Keep him in Ares Vila, or Hide him from the world! Just protect him and Nunnally. Most importantly make sure that V.V. _doesn't_ suspect that I'm still alive and in Lelouch. I don't know what he'd do to Lelouch if he found out" Charles nodded, and smiled. Marianne was the only one who can make him happy, besides V.V. "I miss seeing you" he said, Marianne dropped her hands "Don't worry, if the Sword of Akasha works. Then you'll see me again. But until then, if you want to talk me. You'll have to request a private audience with Lelouch"

"I will count the days"

Marianne smiled "I will too"

"You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now"

"Do that and it'll be weird," she had a sly look on her face "But that doesn't mean you can't show some affection to Lelouch. I'll be able to feel it too" Charles smiled, and kissed her on the forehead "Until next time Marianne" Charles let go of Marianne "Be prepared to catch Lelouch" Charles was about to ask why, when Marianne closed her eyes and collapsed. Charles caught Lelouch in his arms before he fell to the ground. Lelouch opened his eyes a bit "D-Dad?," he asked slightly "What happened?" Charles sighed, apparently Marianne was right, Lelouch didn't know that Marianne was inside of him "You collapsed after we talked about your health" He helped Lelouch onto his feet, he was shaking a bit "M-My health?"

"Yes, the doctor's told me that you did have some trauma about seeing Marianne's body, and that you'd have a fragile mind and apparently have a weak immune system. Which might lead to you having a memory gap" Charles lied, that was a perfect cover for Lelouch when he wonders about some memory gaps.

Lelouch seemed confused "R-Really? They told Schneizel that it was just shock"

"Yes, and I was about to say that you should probably stay in Ares Villa, you wouldn't leave unless you need to"

"Why?"

"Because you have poor health and your mother's murderer is still on the loose"

"O-Okay," Lelouch bowed "Goodbye" then he turned and walked away

Charles watched as his son walked away. That excuse was good, if Lelouch had poor health then he wouldn't need to go into war or leave Ares Villa which means that Marianne would be too, then he'd get to keep a close eye on him. "This is the right thing Marianne, this is how I'll protect you and Lelouch. I just need to find a way to protect Nunnally"

* * *

Lelouch walked out of the throne room and was greeted with the sight of Schneizel, Cornelia, and Clovis waiting for him. As soon as he closed the doors they all walked/ran towards him "Lelouch!" the all yelled "Are you okay?" asked Cornelia as she hugged him "Yeah" he said as Schneizel came to put a hand on his shoulder "What did father want?" asked Clovis as they walked away from the throne room.

They sat down in a bench right next to the fountain "He wanted to talk about my health" said Lelouch staring at the ground, they all had confused looks on their faces but it was Schneizel who voiced the thought in their heads "Your health? If this is about seeing Empress Marianne's body, the doctors just said that it was trauma. No lasting damage was made"

"Well yeah, but apparently the doctors told father that I had a poor immune system and that it might lead to some memory gaps"

"Well a poor immune system would explain why you always were so tired after running" Cornelia joked, trying to release some tension

"So what was the Sword of Akasha?" asked Clovis, Lelouch looked at Clovis with a confused face "Sword of Aka-what?" Lelouch asked "The reason why father allowed a you a private audience" Lelouch looked confused again "I asked for a private audience?"

"Wow," said Clovis with a shocked expression "Father wasn't kidding about those memory gaps" Cornelia put her arms around Lelouch and asked "So you don't remember anything?" Lelouch shook his head "No, all I remember was getting down on my knee. After that everything is pretty much blank"

"So is father going to do anything?" Schneizel asked Lelouch sighed and answered "According to him I'll be staying at Ares Villa, and I'd only be able to leave if I have to"

"So your going to be a sheltered prince?" asked Cornelia "Apparently," said Lelouch as he stood "I'm going back to the Villa. I feel pretty tired" Schneizel just nodded "Feel better" Clovis shouted to Lelouch's retreating figure.

"I feel bad for Lelouch," said Cornelia as Lelouch got into a car that would take him back to Ares Villa "First he lost his mother and now his going to be living a sheltered life"

"Let's just hope it can't get any worse than this" said Clovis as each of them walked away.

* * *

Review! I'll try to post the next as soon as possible


	4. Chapter 3

_Seven years later_

A young black haired boy was sitting in the gardens, in front of him was a blonde haired boy and between them was a chess board.

"Checkmate" said the black haired boy, the blonde haired boy slumped his shoulders in defeat and said "I can never really beat can I Lelouch?" Lelouch just grinned and said "You never can Clovis" Clovis just grinned at him "You feeling any better?" Clovis asked in a concerned tone.

Lelouch just sighed "A bit. I don't know why I'm feeling tired all the time," Lelouch looked at his watch, sighed, and stood up "I better get going to the medical bay, it's time for my daily checkup"

"Father going to be there this time?" Clovis asked as he too stood up and followed Lelouch "I don't know. It's weird how much he cares about me, he doesn't care about the others as much as he does me. No offence Clovis"

"None taken," said Clovis as he opened the door to the medical bay "I do think it's weird how he cares so much about you. Ever wonder why?"

Lelouch shook his head as he sat down on a bed "You better get going, you still have lessons"

"Alright, bye Lelouch. Feel better!" Clovis said as he left the medical bay.

Lelouch sighed as he saw the door close. He had gotten used to coming to the medical bay at exactly 4:00 once a week, he had been doing it since his mother's death. His health wasn't the only thing that had changed since his mother's assassination, he hadn't left Pendragon in seven years, he mostly spent his time in Ares Villa. He didn't even have his debut ball yet, he had yet to come out in public. Although from time to time his father would come and talk to him, which at first he had thought to be odd since the emperor rarely visited his children. His father had become a bit closer to him and Nunnally since his mother's death. They usually would have lunch in the gardens like they used to when they were younger and their mother was still alive.

He didn't remember any of their private audience's his father always asked from him and when he asked his father, the emperor would always say it was about his health, school, or expansion of the guards at the Villa.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the door opening and his father entering "Thought I'd see you here" his father said, Lelouch stood up and bowed to him before he sat back down. "You know I always come here father," Lelouch said "What do you want? Another private audience?"

"Yes," his father said as he walked so that he was in front of Lelouch "I made sure that no one would interrupt us"

"Wha-" he began to ask before he felt himself go back into the familiar darkness.

* * *

Charles watched as red appeared in his sons eyes.

He had gotten accustomed to speaking with Marianne in Lelouch's body. He and Marianne always talked about the Sword of Akasha or their children when they had a chance to talk.

Marianne had tried to let him allow Lelouch to at least be granted some kind of position in one of the Areas as a Viceroy or Sub-viceroy. Though Marianne had tried to convince to let Lelouch train to be a soldier all thoughts were crushed when he said that though she was a skilled pilot Lelouch had no training whatsoever since he had lived in Pendragon all his life and had never had any military training.

"Charles," Marianne said, he had gotten over the weird fact that Marianne's voice was Lelouch's, "What is it this time?"

"I think V.V. may be on to us" Marianne stood up immediately, worry written all over her face.

"What makes you think that?" she asked in a worry tone

Charles sighed and said "We've been talking and he said that I've gone strangely close to Lelouch. I told him that he was all I had left of you. Then," he paused for a second before saying "He joked that maybe you were inhabiting his body"

Marianne had a confused expression on his face "So? It's just a joke!"

"That's the point Marianne. V.V. _never _jokes. The only time he jokes is when his hinting he knows something! This is bad, I fear he may know the truth"

Marianne now had a scared expression on her face "What now?"

"I think we send Lelouch out of Pendragon. Show V.V. that I'm not being protective of Lelouch"

"Where? Most of the Areas are still unstable"

Charles thought for a moment before saying "Area 11. There's not much terrorist activity there, half the Elevens have signed up for the Honorary Britannian program. I can send him there as the sub-viceroy, say I want him to help Clovis"

Clovis had become Viceroy only a few months ago after the Viceroy before him had died of a heart attack.

"Perfect," Marianne said with a smile "The position of a sub-viceroy doesn't do much."

"You know this will be the first time will be apart in seven years" Charles said as he touched her cheek

"I know," she said as she leaned into his touch "But we need to shake V.V. off our trail. How's Nunnally?"

Her younger daughter had joined the military as soon as she was 14. Her reason was to fight for justice and to find the people who had murdered her. Lelouch had been allowed to go out and watch Nunnally perform her simulations, she had done an excellent job and was now stationed in Area 11 as the leader of the military. As years gone by the lovable hyper girl had grown up to be almost like Cornelia.

"She is doing fine, I think she'll be happy that Lelouch will be staying with her in Area 11"

"I _know _she'll be happy, my dear," Marianne said as she let go of Charles' hand "I better let you tell Lelouch the good news"

Marianne closed her eyes and Lelouch's body collapsed.

* * *

Lelouch woke up to bright lights and squinted.

He was on the hospital bed and looked to his right to see hi father standing there "Father?," he asked as he sat up "You needed something?"

"Yes," his father said as he stood up "I'm sending you to Area 11 as sub-viceroy"

"Really?" Lelouch asked, excitement clear in his voice, he was excited to leave Pendragon.

"Yes, you'll leave in 2 days. You have to choose a knight by the way, make sure his trust worthy I'll have Schneizel give you a book to choose from. I'll also send him to give you the rules for when your staying there"

Before Lelouch could ask more his father had turned around and walked towards the door "I'll stay in contact with you"

Just as he left the doctors came in holding a clipboard "Ah," Dr. Simon said "Your highness, good to see you again. You ready for your daily check-up?"

* * *

"That's great Lelouch!," Nunnally said, Lelouch had called her as soon as his check-up was done "I can't wait to show you around the settlement, you'll love it"

"I'm sure I will Nunna," Lelouch answered "But father want's me to choose a knight first, he's having Schneizel bring the book"

"I'm just happy that his _finally _allowing you to leave the homeland, are you going to have your debut party?"

"I don't know"

"Prince Lelouch," Lelouch turned around to see a servant curtseying standing in the doorway "Yes?"

"Prince Schneizel is here, he's waiting in the gardens"

"Thank you," the servant bowed and left, Lelouch turned towards Nunnally "Bye Nunna, I'll see you in two days"

"See you soon big brother" Nunnally waved bye then turned off the screen.

* * *

"Here's the book," Schneizel said as Lelouch sat down and he handed him a book "And here's the rules father set for you" Schneizel than handed Lelouch another book.

"That's a lot of rules" Lelouch said as he looked through it

"I know, I think father's been working on it since Lady Marianne's death"

"Don't you find it odd that father's been protective of me? He isn't like that with you and the others"

Schneizel took a sip of tea before clearing his throat "I know its seems odd, but maybe it's the fact that your a lot like your mother. Some people say that she was the only woman father married out of love"

"I don't know. I'm just glad to get out of Pendragon"

"That's right, first time going out of the homeland in seven years. Did you tell Nunnally the good news?"

"Yes, we were just talking about it before you came. She's excited"

"I'm sure she is"

"She was asking me if I was going to have a debut party, am I?"

"Father's thinking it. The media's just going to announce that your the new sub-viceroy, that's it no pictures"

Schneizel looked at his watch "Look how fast time goes by, I must get going"

"Bye, Schneizel" Lelouch said as the second prince stood up.

As soon as his brother was gone Lelouch gathered the books and walked towards the library.

Lelouch got comfortable in a chair near the fireplace and decided to read the book on the knights first, it looked thinner than his father's rule.

Night had fallen by the time Lelouch had woke up.

"Must've fallen asleep," Lelouch said to himself as he looked around the library "So far _no_ knight chosen"

He stretched as he put down the book "Better get to bed," he said as he gathered the books in his arms.

As he entered his bedroom he failed to notice a young blonde haired boy hiding in the pillars.

* * *

"Are you still alive in your sons body Mariane?," V.V. asked himself as he watched Marianne's son enter his bedroom. "You are still alive Marianne, then I'd have to kill you _and_ your son. I won't let love come in the way of me and Charles' plan. If I have to I'll follow you to Area 11"

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
